


Chapter 05 继承权 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [16]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 05 继承权 B

窗外电闪雷鸣，室内空气沉闷而压抑，显示器暗荧荧的光亮映上五张抿紧嘴角的脸庞。七年前的老监控录像被暂停，出现模糊背影的时间和另一份材料提供的证据恰好吻合。  
身穿刑警制服的女人将短信反复增删，迟迟不忍按下发送键，干脆直接倒扣手机。  
“先不通知？”阿妍合上走私卖出方交易记录，有些拿不定主意。  
“等完全审清楚，移送诉讼给检察院以后再说。”  
案件还没有水落石出，叶淳雪着实不忍一遍又一遍揭开受害者家属的伤疤，给予他们虚无缥缈的希望。  
那时她还是跟在中队长身后的实习生，第一次见到尸体。和她年龄相仿的女性尚未形成巨人观，却也肿胀苍白，布满暗紫尸斑。她以为这具尸体并未遭受非人折磨，遮挡着腐烂下体的白布被掀开，烧蚀掀翻的黑黄皮肉令人心惊作呕。  
再明显不过的奸杀。  
中队查过了所有化学药品出售记录，却根本找不到相对应的嫌疑人，受害者下体彻底腐烂，提取不出任何有关凶手的信息。流水线式作业，线索断了就是断了，查不到就是查不到，没有小说里的灵光一闪，也没有电视剧里的关键提醒，罪犯蒙头扎入十四亿人海中，无影无踪。  
也是那时候，她见到了一个十六岁的高中生，腰板挺的比父母还硬，独自一人上前掀开白布，去直面那张早已扭曲变形的脸。如果说父亲早已红了眼眶，母亲哭成烂泥，那女孩就是真正的面无表情，大颗落泪时面部肌肉都没有分毫挪动。  
“岳队临走前，是不是特地嘱咐过你了？”  
阿妍的疑问将她从回忆中拉出，她笑笑，中队调离岗位前的叮咛当然记得。  
技术手段有限，但科技永远向前发展，凶手警惕则会松懈。不论过多少年都不要放弃，或许迟来的正义无用，可有些交待不是为了给活着的人，而是给死者，给自己。  
“是……先这样吧，你别总瞎操心。”  
  
  
  
  
  
电视正在播放前些日子最火爆的谍战剧，女人们饶有兴致的盯着屏幕里的年轻军官，指间不断传来细碎轻响。魏璎珞半支着腿靠在茶几边，剥好板栗后扔进瓷盘里，自己却不吃一颗。  
“差不多啦。”明玉拍拍沾在掌心的果壳屑，“就这些吧，还要留着肚子吃火锅和鸡呢。”  
注意力全被阿全那张帅脸吸引过去，魏璎珞敷衍的嗯了一声，端着果盘走向餐厅时仍恋恋不舍的回头频望。她舔舔嘴唇，有些口渴，便顺路溜进厨房找饮料。  
围着卡通小围裙的男人听见两扇冰箱门反复开关，疑惑的别过头去：  
“不是在看电视吗，怎么不叫我帮你拿。”  
“你两只手都占着呢，不方便。”她绕过厨房岛台来到男人身后，将插好吸管的酸酸乳递至他嘴边，“少放点醋啊，我讨厌酸味。”  
弘历下意识偏头避开，他极少喝饮料，甜丝丝的口感令嘴里发腻，全是添加剂勾兑的。可魏璎珞不仅热爱薯片果冻麦当劳等垃圾食物，更爱甜味饮品，冰箱已经惨遭毒手，塞满了果汁和酸奶——  
不对，一会儿就开饭了，食量本就不大，灌一肚子水下去还吃什么。  
“寿司醋是提香的，你哪次酸到过？”男人俯身咬住吸管，嘬得两处腮帮凹陷，使劲儿咽了几大口才打发她走人，“去，看一眼烤箱。”  
很好，才喝一口的饮料已经空掉，再吸只能发出咕噜咕噜的空气声。空纸盒在空中划出了一道抛物线，她极其不情愿的戴好手套，将用锡纸裹好的童子鸡取出。  
“锡纸拆开，剩下的蜂蜜刷上去再烤一刻钟。”  
真不该来厨房，来就让她干活！  
不过做饭的趣味性也不错，她一面刷蜂蜜，一面饶有兴致的看着加了菠菜肉松的糯米饭被男人捏成三角状。几个白绿相间的饭团已经摆好，她猛然想起一件大事，家里好像没有海苔片了，没有紫菜的饭团卖相太丑，好不容易把朋友拉到家里来消灭快过期的火锅蘸料，当然想把每道菜都做漂亮。她连忙举着小刷子去翻厨柜，没有；食材架，没有；费力掀开头顶的柜门……太矮了，看不见。  
“老师，你过来看看上面有没有海苔片。”  
拖鞋的趿拉声响起，男人双臂正好搭在她两肩，魏璎珞一仰头，便不轻不重的将脑勺磕上了他下巴。弘历顺势弯起手肘，想趁另外两人不注意将她偷偷窝进胸膛：  
“没了，凑合吃吧，明天……”  
“璎珞！”明玉将火锅底料倒进锅里搅拌，朝厨房里贴成一团的人翻白眼，冲她做了个刮脸的羞羞手势。  
温暖怀抱瞬间消失，魏璎珞不满的反击：“有你们的小红本羞吗。”  
新婚夫妇开始对视傻笑，那副甜蜜模样看得人牙酸。结婚和恋爱相差太多，魏璎珞瞧着磕在碗沿的刷子，突然觉得自己和他们不是一个世界的人。  
电火锅里的水咕嘟冒泡，整盒羊肉卷被扒进去，不一会儿便从鲜红变成熟棕。海兰察几乎全程看着明玉，不断将香菇和宽粉夹进妻子盘中。魏璎珞狐疑的斜过眼，发现自己男朋友正紧紧盯着羊肉片，眼珠子都快掉进锅里了。  
这人是真的不爱吃素。  
江平的特产蘸料单尝很咸，加上羊肉后却好吃到鲜掉眉毛。如果老魏眼神再好一些，没误买成即将过期的就好了，不过弘历依旧感谢老父亲让自己吃到这么美味的肉，他满足的塞了一大口，瞥了眼身旁嚼蛋饺的人。  
蛋饺表面是鸡蛋做的，其实里面全是肉，这丫头不过在隐藏自己是食肉动物的本性罢了。就像她本身套上衣服会显得干巴巴，其实脱下去挺……除了锁骨有点硌人，剩下的地方都很够吃。  
不多不少，正好填满他的胃口，想必对她来说也是一样。  
“好吃哎，你们平时也经常烤吗？”明玉嗦了嗦鸡翅骨，“某些人总拿加班当借口，都没空做饭。”  
“我也连续加班一周了，每天都到十一点多，还是你们来了才有机会吃顿好的。”  
海兰察知道魏律师的生存环境比较恶劣，但也没料到坏成这个地步：“每天十一点多！新接的案子吗，三个女儿抢财产，还有私生子？”  
委托人相关信息必须严格保密，弘历猛地抬起头，目光穿透过火锅雾气朝海兰察刺去，严肃而低沉的声音瞬间捣毁了其乐融融的晚餐氛围：  
“你怎么知道。”  
“傅……傅恒拆了她爸，和我聊过。”  
“什么？”魏璎珞有点没听懂‘拆了’的含义。  
“高斌尸体是傅恒解剖查验的，高宁馥和高宁馦觉得父亲去世过于突然，怀疑高宁馨和高恒合伙动了手脚，这才硬要做尸检……我给你带回来的报告没看吗？”  
筷子被当啷一声架上瓷碗，男人有点不满意——不，是十分不满意。尸检报告上清清楚楚的签着傅恒大名，如果认真看了根本不可能忽略，除非她压根没看这份材料。眼看老男人又要犯职业病，魏璎珞连忙将胳膊撤到桌下，悄悄握住他左手，才继续询问道：  
“那傅恒有没有提过，法医解剖完毕后器官怎么处理？”  
海兰察小心翼翼的看了眼弘历，见他没有发作才努力回忆道：“好像还在法医所呢，心脏摘除去做什么测试了，但大夏天尸体火化要快，不然会烂的特别快，家属带走时他还没来得及装回去。”  
极为直接的字眼儿听得人胃里犯呕，明玉实在受不了，狠狠一掌拍上海兰察后背：“别说了！好好吃你的饭吧！”  
魏璎珞不觉得恶心，反而觉得很美好。正是因为高斌火化太快了，无法做DNA检测，才没有证明高恒是亲生儿子的证据，导致他不得不放弃公司股份，转而用其它间接证据展开房产争夺。既然心脏留下来了，只要赶在所有人之前把握这个机会，和解就能占据上风。一分一秒都不能耽误，她立即抓起手机朝阳台冲去，向傅恒确认是否可行。掌心温度变冷，弘历稍作思考便看穿了她的小算盘，但并未赶去追问，而是重新提起筷子夹肉。  
许是空调温度太低，小夫妻在吃火锅和烤鸡的同时感到脊背冒冷气。所长的表情自从听见傅恒两个字后就变得不再友好，海兰察被明玉掐着大腿，想说话又不敢说，摸不准他情绪糟糕到底是因为傅恒还是因为魏姐无视了资料。  
晚餐后半程在一本正经的气氛中结束，两位律师忙着思考案件问题，根本没再开口。明玉愤愤瞪了海兰察一眼，都怪他非要问工作上的事，害得她没时间聊八卦。  
两份喜庆的红信封从包里抽出，明玉十分郑重的将请柬递给好友。  
“恭喜呀……十月底，这么早送请柬？”  
海兰察挤挤眼睛：“伴娘总要当的。”  
她从未当过伴娘，也没有观赏过完整的婚礼流程，最多跟着老魏吃过高价饭——伴娘，穿漂亮的小礼服，送好朋友迈出人生重要一步，也是很幸福的事。待送客后反复观察两份请柬，她终于发现了普通宾客和伴娘的不同，她那份卡纸背面有朵小玫瑰花，弘历那份光秃秃的，什么都没有。  
魏璎珞心满意足的摆弄着精致漂亮的请柬，轻轻拍在他鼻梁上：“看来你关心下属的程度不够，他们都不请你做伴郎。”  
“这有什么骄傲的，我当过三次。”弘历哼了声，只觉得她幼稚。  
习俗里单身汉最多当三次伴郎，再多就会讨不到媳妇。好朋友们陆续结婚，只有他不停的当伴郎，流水的新人铁打的伴郎，她觉得那场面十分好玩，忍不住嘲笑道：  
“是吗，次数都当满了。三次还没娶到老婆，你真的好惨好老啊。”  
“魏璎珞！”  
她被腾空抱到刚刚擦干净的餐桌上，双腿习惯性圈住男人窄腰。是否结婚要看个人选择，绝对没有惨不惨这种说法，她只是想故意气他。这么些日子相处下来，她大概知道弘历逆鳞在哪儿了，一是老，二是不行，三……还没发现。  
“别故意挑衅，有些事你心里最清楚。”  
覆上脸颊的唇瓣饱满温暖，男人鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着肌肤，热气呼得她心底有些小痒。她一手攀着他的脖颈，一手比划着结婚请柬，心底竟也开始盘算起自己结婚时用什么颜色的卡纸来。  
  
  
  
  
  
不算大的牛皮纸袋提在手中仿佛有千斤重，魏璎珞怎么也想不明白，一件衬衫和一条领带为什么会花掉她一个月的底薪。明明只是他平时穿戴的牌子，压到她身上却有点贵，幸好弘历不过乱七八糟的节日，这次也只是想趁交往一周年准备个小惊喜，否则房贷肯定会连月供都费劲。  
她又想起弘历之前随意推上她手腕的那串链饰，查完价格后本不想要的，又怕扫他的兴，而且手链还给男人好像也没什么用……总得回报点什么。  
购物袋和托特包一起拎显得并不专业，哪怕她穿戴的冠冕堂皇。对家律师觉得她过于年轻，自然放低了警惕，他可不觉得把马尾辫扎到头顶的年轻女性手里能有多少牌。  
“请问您舅妈的经济能力很强吗。”  
高恒笑笑：“怎么会，为了治舅舅的病已经散尽家财了，勉强维持温饱而已。”  
“我刚才看见公司前台那块介绍您的亚克力板了，勉强维持温饱的人，为什么会毕业于奥克兰理工大学？新西兰留学的确便宜，但一年二十万的花销对你们当时那个情况来说应该不菲吧。”  
“所以您上次心中有其他打算，根本没说实话。如果钱是高斌给的，为什么又说自己和高斌从来没交集呢，转账记录明明是很有利的证据，没有不拿出来的道理，除非您根本不想去争股份或者……没办法争，转账记录是您的底牌。”  
猎头公司风险虽大，但盈利长久，对管理人才来讲肯定比不动产更具吸引力。见他们不接话，魏璎珞心中更加笃定，不过她并不打算拿自己的优势作为威胁条件。  
“就算我有实质性证据，高宁馥和高宁馦能那么轻易让她把房产拿走吗，那是六千万。”高恒很期待她接下来会说什么。  
“上次您说让律师找证据，如果找到了今天就不会再浪费时间见我。下周一我会拿出实打实的材料证明您和高斌的血缘关系，您可以安心享有和其他人一样的权利，但前提是不动房产。至于老二老三那边，是我们的事。”  
代理律师似乎想说什么，被高恒一把拦住。魏璎珞说的全是他心中所想，根本没理由拒绝这样的合作。  
“我喜欢和你这样的人说话，周一见吧。”  
“那您……给根头发？”  
  
  
傅恒已经用香皂搓了十四次手，依然觉得自己有怪味。乱糟糟的头发鸡窝般顶在头上，今天的胡子还没来得及刮干净，整个人显得有些邋遢。从家里搬出来后十分不便，他的工资只租得起市四区以外的房，不得不每天起大早挤地铁，想多睡会儿便要牺牲打扮时间。  
不过他很满意，他第一次知道自己能做选择，是什么奇妙而自豪的滋味。  
“璎……你来啦。”  
他突然想起很久之前两人在居酒屋的对话，以后不能再问她叫璎珞，干脆乖乖闭了嘴。太长时间不见，她好像圆润了些，之前实在太瘦，现在看起来匀称不少。  
“自己来的？廖哥呢。”  
“去见另一个案子的委托人了。”魏璎珞将头发样本递给他，四处打量着法医工作室。  
两人都没有开口，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息，傅恒只好硬着头皮没话找话：“海兰察和陈明玉结婚你会去吗。”  
“伴娘当然要去。”  
“这么巧啊，我是伴郎……嗯……最近巧合的事挺多，高斌儿子和我名字一样，都是恒。”他觉得有些地方不对，猛的回过头，“你做鉴定是要作法律用途，还是私人交易？法律用途的鉴定要走程序，受检者必须亲自到场，当场取样……”  
“不用，这是我自己留着的，法庭上要用的证据会另有人找你。”  
傅恒挑出心脏的一小尖做成标本，镊子尖轻轻敲到载玻片上，发出清脆好听的声音。其实他有很多话想问，比如最近怎么样、工作忙不忙、男朋友……对她好不好。可他没有任何资格问，哪怕是作为普通朋友，都不该关心这么隐私的问题。  
“我一会儿送到医院去，下周出结果通知你。”  
“谢谢。”  
他悄悄抬起眼皮看了她一眼，又迅速垂下眼帘。有些心思偷偷藏起来就好，藏深了还能做朋友，如果不知好歹的表现出来，只怕魏璎珞会彻底将他拉黑。  
在彻底改变自己之前，还是不要打扰她了。  
  
  
  
  
  
“x——！！”  
小区内爆发出此起彼伏的尖叫和咒骂，位于十六楼的女性住户声音最为凄厉。枕在她大腿上的男人被震醒，满头雾水的望向依旧发亮的电视屏幕。  
“嚷什么？”  
“棒子进了两个球！两个！”  
绿茵场景已经切换，精彩回放把魏璎珞气得牙根发痒。半梦半醒的弘历见她如此激动，便坐起身来捞她：“赢了就好，我们睡......”  
“输了呀！我买了一百块德国赢，一百块！”  
她眼看着上一届冠军输给了最脏的球队，而且第二个进球相当奇葩，简直比说所长喜欢男人还不可思议。  
“胜败乃兵家常事，还有明年呢。”  
“什么明年啊，世界杯四年一届！”  
“......我知道，我困迷糊了。”弘历揉揉眼睛，总算看清了茶几上的东西，“你吃的？！”  
一个皱巴巴的汉堡包装袋，两个空掉的小冰激凌盒，还有吃了一半的薯片。他对足球运动没兴趣，前几天工作又太累，便在她身旁打了个盹，结果她就趁这个空档胡吃乱塞了这么多零食。  
“你怎么能……！”  
说完半句话的机会都没给他，一只小手直接捂住他的嘴：“好了好了，我困了，睡觉吧。”  
最近这段时间太忙，按理说该碰到枕头就睡着，但她翻来覆去的折腾，无论如何也找不到舒服的姿势。可能是今天太热，满头冒汗时吹了冷气，也可能是德国战车的战况过于惨烈，气得脑袋发蒙——总之，身子难受。  
翻身动静太大，本就浅眠的男人被再次闹醒，有些搞不懂她今晚在折腾什么，好一会儿才反应过来。  
“怎么了。”弘历撑起半个身子将胡乱翻动的小人扣入臂弯，“又头疼？”  
拇指和食指分别抚上女孩儿两侧额角，轻轻一按便感受到了皮下血管的剧烈跳动，她偏头疼的老毛病又犯了，每次都痛得难以安睡。  
“能再坚持一会儿吗。”  
那颗小脑袋往胸膛蹭蹭，闷闷嗯了一声，男人照常展臂伸到她颈后，垂首贴上她头顶。  
他曾经硬拖着人去医院上上下下检查，可除了胃部情况不太好，缺点儿维生素B，根本没病没灾，头疼全是神经性的。如此一来他松了口气，却转眼陷入更大的困境中，这种头疼根本没法治，疼了只能忍着或吃止痛片，但止痛片吃多了迟早会产生耐药性，他真不愿她用药太频繁。  
只要能坚持到睡着就好，第二天醒后便不会再痛。但今天的情况好像不太妙，已经过了半个小时，可她还是没能入睡，皱着脸在他怀里动来动去。  
“吃药吧。”  
弘历揉了揉她汗湿的发丝，刚想起身去拿药，便被人拉住手腕：“胃难受……想吐。”  
“谁让你吃那么多冰激凌的！”心疼和怜惜瞬间化为愤怒，他真想扒开她脑子看看里面都有什么。  
“上午两支，下午一盒，刚才又趁我睡着时偷挖好几勺！明知自己胃不好，非要半夜吃冷汉堡，怎么都拦不住，麦当劳有那么好吃吗——”  
“你不肯帮我热，还不准我碰微波炉！”  
“因为帮你热了吃完又要积食胃胀！老大不小的人……”  
话音未落，他便被魏璎珞蜷并的双腿狠狠蹬了一脚。她全身的力气都用在这个动作上，眼看就要下床去拉矮柜柜门。  
那柜子可不能打开！他没心思再打嘴仗，赶紧将人拉回床铺，顺便抬手捂住她双眼，伸长胳膊摸索台灯开关。  
“好了，你别动。”  
电热壶呼呼作响，在静谧黑暗中尤为突出。直到指示灯变成暖黄，才小心翼翼端起玻璃杯反复掺对冷热水，试好温度后端过去。魏璎珞费力吞下药片，只觉得脑袋和胃更难受了，有些事她还想和老师商量，却不知如何开口。  
不太明白弘历对‘耍手段’的具体定义是什么，她把杯子捧在手心，小口嘬着温水：  
“周一高恒和代理律师要来，真不用通知老二老三吗，虽然她们全力争公司股份，但如果硬咬着房产不放会很麻烦，我觉得……”  
“你觉得怎样做更好，就去做，不论是逐个击破还是一窝端，和解还是上法庭，由你自己说了算。”弘历扶她躺平，明明不想深更半夜聊工作，仍忍不住话多，“只有一条，不许背地里耍手腕威逼利诱，也许这个案子凑巧捏住了可利用武器，可下一个呢，又不能保证每个案子都能投机取巧。”  
“知道啦。”她拽过耳机线，注意力却集中在男人线条流畅的臂膀上，用力掐了掐紧实的肌肉，“你以前在家也不穿衣服吗。”  
印象里，老男人拉起窗帘后往往肆无忌惮，夏季有80%的时间在裸奔，全身仅有关键一处遮挡，其余什么都没有。  
弘历并未回答这个傻瓜问题，只在关灯后俯身吻吻她唇角，将她刚刚塞进耳朵的耳机揪出来：“电子产品会加重头痛的，再戴耳朵聋了。”  
“……哦，那你唱吧。”  
听歌入睡比较快，可惜弘历每次都以各式各样的理由把耳机甩到另一侧，害得她根本碰不到。实在痛的睡不着，他宁可自己别扭而腻歪的哼两句，也不愿她受电子产品干扰。其实他唱歌很好听，但从不肯主动去KTV玩，非去不可时多半是应酬，坐在原处装聋作哑。这样也好，只有她能偶尔听见他的歌声，别人没有机会。  
低沉的声音在耳边轻轻响起，这好像是一首很老很老的歌，比魏璎珞还要老五岁。  
“你是我最苦涩的等待，让我欢喜又害怕未来……”  
她安静的窝在他怀中，眼皮开始打架。  
上一个搂着她唱歌的人，是姐姐。那时候还小，父母工作繁忙，魏璎宁不得不在功课之余哄她睡觉。直到四五岁，魏璎宁依旧会和她一起趴在地毯上，读些童话故事或唱歌给她听。  
许是今晚这场球踢得太烂，窗外似乎还有骂声，但都被男人轻飘飘的歌声隔绝开。  
  
你是我最痛苦的抉择  
为何你从不放弃漂泊  
宁愿我哭泣不让我爱你  
你就真的像尘埃消失在风里  
  
风吹来的砂穿过所有的记忆  
谁都知道我在想你  
风吹来的砂冥冥在哭泣  
难道早就预言了分离  
  
风吹来的砂冥冥在哭泣  
难道早就预言了分离


End file.
